


Second Chances

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Second Chances, good Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Second Chances

Clint is big on second chances.  
If he believes that a person is capable then he gives them a second chance.  
He refused to kill the Black Widow.  
Clint knew she was capable of redemption.  
And she did not disappoint him.  
He also gave Wanda and Pietro a second chance.  
They were kids who made bad choices.  
But Clint knew they weren't bad people.  
And now the twins are a part of Avengers.  
He is glad they managed to turn over their lives.  
Clint is a believer in second chances.  
And nothing can change this belief.

But no one has disappointed him yet.


End file.
